


Message Received

by ScribbleDot



Series: Message Received [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleDot/pseuds/ScribbleDot
Summary: *Bonk Bro added Makoto Niijima to Crime Squad*Bonk Bro: this is the official chat for meetings n stuffBonk Bro: promise its v professionalPink Panther:...Ryuji…Bonk Bro: wutCommander and Twink: the dramatic ironyMakoto: Um, Sakamoto-kun?Bonk Bro: yea?Makoto: ‘Bonk Bro’...?Bonk Bro: SHIT!!!!--------------The chatfic in which Akira tries to change fate through the sheer power of his thirst, the Phantom Thieves don't know how to keep a chat professional and all of these teens need more support.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Togo Hifumi, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Message Received [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165781
Comments: 51
Kudos: 279





	1. Petition to stop letting Ryuji add the new members

** Crime Squad**

***** **_Bonk Bro_ ** **added** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** **to** **_Crime Squad_ ** *****

**Bonk Bro** : this is the official chat for meetings n stuff

**Bonk Bro** : promise its v professional

**Pink Panther** :...Ryuji…

**Bonk Bro** : wut

**Commander and Twink** : the dramatic irony

**Makoto** : Um, Sakamoto-kun?

**Bonk Bro** : yea?

**Makoto** : ‘Bonk Bro’...?

**Bonk Bro** : SHIT!!!! 

***** **_Bonk Bro_ ** **removed** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** *****

**Pink Panther** : Ryuji!!!!

**Bonk Bro** : i panicked!!!!!

**Pink Panther** : We want her to like the team, remember?!

**Commander and Twink** : tbf this has been the most honest intro to the team possible

**Bonk Bro** : sorry bro

**Commander and Twink** : ryuji you have never done anything wrong in your life ever and ilu

**Bonk Bro** : no homo?

**Commander and Twink** : <3

**Bonk Bro** :... <3

**Pink Panther** : Shiho never believes me when I tell her I’m the 3rd wheel of this group

**Bonk Bro** : scuse me we’re havin a moment here

**Commander and Twink** : no no I love ann too

**Commander and Twink** : Yusuke too

**Pink Panther** : Where IS Yusuke???

**Commander and Twink** : in my room, we’re working on a painting

**Commander and Twink** : i’m a muse 

**Bonk Bro** : bro... are u wearing clothes rn?

**Commander and Twink** : ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

**Pink Panther** : I’m surprised he’s letting you text 

**Commander and Twink** : distracted him w/ food 

**Pink Panther** : Wait please tell me someone actually added Makoto to the right chat

**Bonk Bro** : …

**Commander and Twink** : … 

**Pink Panther** : Who’s the leader again?

**Commander and Twink** : when my pants come off my brain goes off, i don’t make the rules 

**Pink Panther** : I don’t like that your pants are off in the first place 

**Commander and Twink** : all part of my 10 point plan to seduce Yusuke 

**Bonk Bro** : step 10 better be become paint

**Commander and Twink** : step 10 is for our artsy thief children 

**Bonk Bro** : those would be some next level kids 

**Tasteful Nudes** : Our children would be the ideal combination of aesthetics and skill. Naturally, they would be able to receive these things from Akira alone

**Commander and Twink** : asnkjwehbclwvieuqgwdosa8yt

**Bonk Bro** : dude u know he can’t take compliments, u broke him

**Tasteful Nudes** : He is not broken, simply very red in the face. I believe it shall only improve my finished piece 

**Pink Panther** : I am the one brain cell of this group

**** **Totally** **NOT the Phantom Thieves**

***** **_Panther_ ** **added** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** **to** **_Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves_ ** *****

**Panther** : Take 2! Sorry about that Niijima-san, this is our official meeting chat!

**Makoto** : That’s no problem and please, you can all just call me Makoto. I’d very much like for us all to be friends since it seems we’ll be working together from now on.

***** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** **changed their name to** **_Queen_ ** *****

**Queen** : I believe this fits better, yes?

**Panther** : Yeah welcome aboard!! It’s a relief to have another girl honestly <3

**Joker** : i have record of your 2am thirst texts you’re barely better than me 

**Panther** : This isn’t fair, I can’t beat you in the shame game, you have no shame

**Joker** : It’s what makes me a great leader

**Queen** : It is?

**Makoto Niijima**

**Makoto** : Akira, I’m truly thankful for everything you and the team has done for me thus far. I know I made life difficult for you all and I deeply regret my distrust of you. I understand if it takes you all some time to come around to me and just the fact that you allow me on even the official group chat makes me very happy. I’ve also been enjoying the time you’ve spent with me, helping me get better at interacting with other students and I don’t want to appear ungrateful. 

**Akira** : Makoto would you like to be on the meme chat too?

**Makoto** : … 

**Makoto** : Yes please

**Crime Squad**

***** **_Twink and Commander_ ** **added** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** **to** **_Crime Squad_ ** *****

**Twink and Commander** : for real this time, welcome to the meme team 

**Bonk Bro** : hell yeah! sorry for removing u, just didn’t think youd want a bunch of juniors spamming your phone

**Makoto** : I’m actually very excited! I’ve had lots of fun with you all so far. 

**Pink Panther** : Oh we should totally hang out some time Makoto! None of the boys are good shopping partners 

**Bonk Bro** : hey!

**Twink and Commander** : hey!

**Tasteful Nudes** : I’m offended!

**Pink Panther** : Ryuji complained the whole time, Akira looked better in everything than I did and Yusuke spent all of his money on a sequin scarf and 90% of our trip talking about it 

**Twink and Commander** : petition for Yusuke to incorporate the sparkly scarf into his metaverse outfit

**Tasteful Nudes** : <3

**Makoto** : I’m not sure I would be much of a shopping partner but I would like to try! Maybe we could go for something sweet afterwards?

**Pink Panther** : Yes!! <3 <3

**Pink Panther** : It’s probably about time we had some control on this chat anyway

**Twink and Commander** : nawh control is for the other chat

**Bonk Bro** : we spent 20 mins on there yesterday helping u pick out cat boots for mona

**Pink Panther** : You made the chat so Ryuji and I could peer review your thirsty texts to Mishima 

**Twink and Commander** : THE REAL TASK HERE is to bring Makoto down to our level, not for us to rise up to hers. Life and secret criminal superhero activity balance is important

**Makoto** : Akira has actually been helping me understand my fellow students better, it occurred to me that I’ve been rather...consumed by my studies lately. 

**Bonk Bro** : good place to start would be your chat name 

**Makoto** : Ah yes!

**Makoto Niijima**

**Makoto** : Um, Akira I

**Akira** : want help??

**Makoto** : I may not be quite ready for this yet

**Akira** : got you covered 

**Makoto** : Thank you!

**Makoto** : Oh, um

**Makoto** : <3

**Akira** : !!!

**Akira** : <3

**Crime Squad**

**Tasteful Nudes** : And I hope now you can appreciate the full artistic value of Akira’s thighs

**Pink Panther** : Why are we here

**Bonk Bro** : just to suffer

***** **_Commander and Twink_ ** **changed** **_Makoto Niijima_ ** **’s name to** **_Biker Babe_ ** *****

**Commander and Twink** : what’d we miss???

**Tasteful Nudes** : Well

**Bonk Bro** : NOTHIN

**Pink Panther** : Nothing!!! Don’t scroll up Makoto

**Biker Babe** : I’ll take your word for it…

**Commander and Twink** : now that the first priority of dumb shit is dealt with, time for business

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves**

**Joker** : Right, we have Queen on board now and Kaneshiro has officially been dealt with. We’re back to the usual routine of waiting for the change of heart now, we appreciate this might be nerve wracking for you Makoto but trust us and we’ll get through this together! Otherwise, we’ve got final exams to contend with so there will be a group study session at LeBlanc tomorrow (Yes, Ryuji you too). Last school push before the fireworks festivals guys! Also Mona wants me to remind you all to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, all hail the cat.

**Panther** : Did you punctuate and capitalise that just to make it seem more official?

**Joker** : Mona scratches me when i’m dumb in official update texts

**Joker** : I like my blood in my body 

**Panther** : oh

**Queen** :  @Joker thank you Akira! If you all say your method works then I trust you all, you haven’t steered me wrong yet.

**Skull** : so what i’m getting is we need to start deciding fireworks festival snacks right away

**Joker** : don’t selectively read my texts bonk boy, exams 

**Panther** : I really need this study session!! I’ve been so swept up in palace stuff I might’ve let the maths slide…

**Joker** : well you’re all in luck, i am now officially handing over study leader reigns to Queen

**Fox** : Long live the Queen!

**Panther** : Lead us to victory Makoto!!! 

**Skull** : sorry in advance man

**Queen** : Are you all sure? I know I can be slightly overbearing with studying. 

**Joker** : we’re sure

**Joker** : we like you the way you are makoto, you being prepared saved our butts more than once in kaneshiro’s palace and maybe it can even save ryuji’s exam scores

**Panther** : Yeah!! I’ve always looked up to you in school. I can’t wait to learn about how you do it!

**Fox** : If what the others have told me is true your leadership shall be much appreciated!

**Skull** : yeah and unlike akira u probably won’t set mona on me every time i lose focus 

**Queen** : Thank you all!

**Queen** : I’ll do my best!

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

**Akira** : make it home okay yet?

**Yusuke** : Yes, we made great progress tonight. I can only thank you for the inspiration of your body my dear friend.

**Akira** : whenever you need it

**Ann Takamaki**

**Makoto** : Hello Ann, about your invitation, if you would like we could perhaps go shopping this weekend? It might be nice to get our minds off the Kaneshiro case and I’d love your input on some outfits!

**Ann** : Hi Makoto!!! That would be awesome! I’m so excited, I haven’t had a proper shopping day in so long!!

**Makoto** : And if you would still like something sweet afterwards Akira had an alarming amount of restaurant recommendations. 

**Ann** : Oh Akira has somehow been everywhere and knows everyone, you get used to it

**Ann** : We could maybe find you some clothes that look a bit more like your metaverse outfit, that edgier look works soooo well for you!!

**Makoto** : Hm I don’t think I’m quite ready for leather and spikes yet but maybe something a bit more form fitting would be nice.

**Ann** : You got it!!!

**Makoto** : I look forward to it, I’ll see you tomorrow at LeBlanc.

**Ann** : :)

**Sojiro Sakura**

**Akira** : So you know that saying about how it’s better to ask for forgiveness than for permission? How strongly would you say you ascribe to that?

**Sojiro** : You’re growing on me kid but don’t push it

**Akira** : Would it be okay to maybe hypothetically possibly have some people round tomorrow, just for studying??

**Sojiro** : Kid, have you already invited these people?

**Akira** : Maybe?? One of them is the student council president though, she’s helping us study!

**Sojiro** : You don’t have to convince me of your character. All your friends have been model guests and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been cleaning the floor every other night. Clean up after yourselves and ask me first next time, I’ll leave some curry in the pot for you all. 

**Akira** : ok

**Sojiro** : Are you crying again?

**Akira** : no

**Akira** : maybe

**Akira** : yes

**Sojiro** : Those parents of yours have a Hell of a lot to answer for, go to bed kid

**Akira** : don’t worry my cat already told me 

**Sojiro** : What?

**Akira** : nothing! Thank you Sojiro.

**Crime Squad**

**Biker Babe** : Good work today everyone!

**Bonk Bro** : my brain hurts

**Bonk Bro** : and also all the places mona bit me

**Commander and Twink** : he’s got a taste for blood now 

**Bonk Bro** : we all knew it was coming

**Commander and Twink** : naughty phantom thieves get fed to the cat cryptid 

**Pink Panther** : Calling Ryuji a naughty boy on main?

**Bonk Bro** : ffs why do we always end up back at horny akira 

**Commander and Twink** : that wasn’t even me!! Ann brought all the horny this time!

**Bonk Bro** : send her to the horny jail

**Pink Panther** : The horny jail is just my dms with Akira and we all know it 

**Commander and Twink** : one day we’ll collect another horny and we can have a proper horny jail, for now we can only be patient

**Pink Panther** : And Yusuke started so promisingly 

**Tasteful Nudes** : Presently, I am only ‘horny’ for artistic pursuits but I shall be sure to let you know should that change!

**Commander and Twink** : thank you yusuke! 

**Pink Panther** : One of us!!

**Biker Babe** : Do you not have a boyfriend Ann? Everyone in school is talking about it.

**Bonk Bro** : nawh they all think she’s bonkin akira 

**Biker Babe** : Ah yes that would be an...odd match.

**Commander and Twink** : i don’t have the tits for it anyway

**Pink Panther** : You do have the legs tho

**Tasteful Nudes** : The majesty of you both combined would surely be too much for me regardless 

**Biker Babe** : Oh!

**Pink Panther** : HAHAH I’m just now remembering that Makoto didn’t know I’m very gay

**Pink Panther** : Um is that, I mean 

**Biker Babe** : If anything I’m relieved Ann! I myself am bi and I’m so grateful you feel you can be yourself around me! <3

**Pink Panther** : <3 <3 <3

**Commander and Twink** : the bi squad got another one lads!

**Biker Babe** : You too Akira?

**Commander and Twink** : Yusuke too!

**Tasteful Nudes** : Love knows no constraints as paltry as gender

**Biker Babe** : I’m so glad I found all of you

**Biker Babe** : Even if you do have a collective blindspot for advanced calculus 

**Bonk Bro** : gr8 now my headache’s back 

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves**

**Queen** : We...we did it. Kaneshiro confessed! We actually did it!

**Skull** : hell yeah!!!

**Joker** : c’mon Ryuji y’know you want to 

**Panther** : Do it

**Fox** : Do it

**Joker** : Do it

**Queen** : Do it

**Joker** : officially queen endorsed!!!

**Skull** : ok

**Skull** : FUCK YEAH!!!

**Queen** : Fuck yeah!

**Joker** : this is the greatest day of my life 

**Joker** : marking it on my callander 

**Fox** : Will we be celebrating yet another victory?

**Panther** : Totally! And I know for a fact Makoto has a perfect new outfit for it ;)

**Queen** : While I won’t look quite as stunning as Ann, I am excited to show you all some new styles I’m trying! 

**Fox** : Delightful!

**Joker** : i’m busy tonight but catch me any other time and its a date

**Skull** : what do u even do on all these nights man

**Hifumi Togo**

**Akira** : life has been exhilarating lately! I’m ready to put up a fight worthy of such a high class warrior

**Hifumi** : Those are brave words Akira-san. I hope you are prepared to fight with the entirety of your soul. That is truly the only way you can hope to prevail!

**Akira** : 9pm?

**Hifumi** : The time is set.

**Iwai Munehisa**

**Iwai** : Work?

**Akira** : busy

**Iwai** : Tomorrow?

**Akira** : yes

**Iwai:** Good lad

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves**

**Joker** : oh y’know, stuff

**Skull** : weirdo

**Queen** : Nothing unsavory I hope?

**Joker** : we legit just got done with a 2 week breaking the law project Makoto

**Queen** : You’ve got me there

**Crime Squad**

**Commander and Twink** : GUYS I CAN DO THE SPLITS NOW!!

**Pink Panther** : You’ve been backflipping for months and you couldn’t do the splits??

**Bonk Bro** : how tf did u learn all of a sudden

**Commander and Twink** : Kasumi taught me! I think she broke my legs and i can’t get out of it without falling over yet but i got a new move to assert my dominance today

**Biker Babe** : I don’t think doing the splits in front of a shadow is a very good idea Akira

**Commander and Twink** : i was thinking more just everyday life tbh

**Commander and Twink** : ultimate power move 

**Commander and Twink** : nobody wants to mess with someone that flexy

**Commander and Twink** : and if i see someone fine i can immediately show them both how bendy i am and how dedicated i am to a strict training regime where Kasumi breaks me for shits and giggles 

**Commander and Twink** : also yes Yusuke i will let you paint me doing the splits 

**Tasteful Nudes** : <3

**Pink Panther** : Akira!!! Teach me!!

**Bonk Bro** : r u gonna go do the splits in front of ur crush?

**Pink Panther** : Hey! Akira is going to do it in front of random hot strangers!

**Commander and Twink** : wow, i did not deserve this callout post 

**Commander and Twink** : i might do it in front of my crush too

**Pink Panther** : !!!!!

**Ann Takamaki**

**Ann** : You have a crush and you didn’t come to your fellow horny jail inmate?!

**Akira** : i’m sorry!!!! Can we talk about this later? It's kinda a lot??

**Ann** : of course!!! And you know you don’t have to tell me? Whatever makes you comfortable makes me happy <3

**Akira** : i cherish you. 

**Akira** : talk later, just got a text from Makoto

**Ann** : huh, me too

**Crime Squad**

**Biker Babe** : And if you would all check your DMs you will see that I’ve sent through a quick list of all the ways I think we could actually use Akira’s new skill in combat! These will all need testing in Mementos of course!

**Biker Babe** :  @Commander and Twink, you will also find I have included a list of people at our school who I know for a fact would find your skill...captivating. 

**Commander and Twink** : you sure you don’t want to be the leader?

**Pink Panther** : Akira!!!

**Ann Takamaki**

**Ann** : Akira!!!!

**Ann** : Akira!!!!

**Ann** : A

**Ann** : K

**Ann** : I

**Ann** : R

**Ann** : A

**Akira** : ann?? Its two am 

**Akira** : shiho sent u a cute selfie didn’t she

**Ann** : Akira she’s fucking perfect

**Ann** : she’s so strong despite everything she’s been through and she’s living her life for her and nobody else despite all that shit bag Kamoshida did. Her physical therapy has been rough on her but she sent me a selfie after doing the full lap of her garden she’s been working up to and her smile could power me for the next few decades and i didn’t know how to reply so i just sent a heart and she sent one back, what does that mean?????

**Ann** : God she’s gorgeous. 

**Ann** : I watched a couple hours of youtube tutorials to learn some pretty braids for her hair so she can keep it off her face during her physical therapy.

**Ann** : I hope they make her smile 

**Akira** : this is fucking adorable and i’m genuinely glad you woke me 

**Akira** : just ask her outtttttt 

**Akira** : pls it would boost morale for the whole country 

**Ann:** You going to go ‘just ask out’ your crush?

**Akira** : RUDE!

**Ann** : Soooooooooooooo

**Ann** : You feeling like you might want to tell me about them now?

**Akira** : *him

**Ann** : !!!!

**Akira** : I dunno Ann it’s just, this one is different. I mean usually I just lay out my kinks to you and we establish I mostly like them cus they’re strong and look like they might be willing to choke me but this is… I don’t even really understand. He kind of annoyed me but every time I talk to him he becomes more himself and he’s scathing and he keeps up with me and he never forgets I’m clever even when the disaster gay takes over and I spend 30 minutes fighting with Mona over curry in front of him and then spill the curry all over myself and him. He smiles at me differently to how he smiles at everyone else and it makes me feel like I'm in the metaverse where I’m just powerful even if I’m scared and I’m smiling to myself even now and Mona thinks I’m crazy.

**Akira** : also yeah I think he might wanna choke me 

**Ann** : Akira…

**Ann** : omg

**Goro Akechi**

**Goro** : Do you happen to be free today to continue that debate we began yesterday? 

**Akira** : yeah, i can maybe make some time 


	2. Exams Are The Natural Enemy Of The Phantom Thief

**Crime Squad** **[13/07/20XX]**

**6:00**

**Biker Babe:** Good luck on finals today everyone! I trust you’re all feeling confident after our study sessions?

**Commander and Twink:** hell yeah, mona’s been quizzing me all night

**Commander and Twink:** sojiro thinks i’m crazy but my knowledge is off the charts 

**Pink Panther:** Not to worry anyone but Ryuji was texting me at 5am today

**Commander and Twink:** maybe he got up early to study?

**Pink Panther:** Akira… 

**Biker Babe:** I admire your optimism but…

**Commander and Twink:** yeah you’re completely right he was up all night and he is 100 percent passed out as we speak

**Biker Babe:** Oh dear

**Biker Babe:** Perhaps one of us could ring him?

**Pink Panther:** He has his phone off :\

**Commander and Twink:** hear me out

**Commander and Twink:** blonde wig on yusuke 

**Biker Babe:** Their demeanours are entirely different though... 

**Tasteful Nudes:** As valuable as an immersive experience such as that may be for broadening my horizons, I would also like to pass my own exams. 

**Commander and Twink:** blonde wig on mona

**Pink Panther:** His test scores would improve too much, nobody would believe it 

**Biker Babe:** That’s the bit nobody would believe in that plan?

**Commander and Twink:** okay plan b, i’m breaking into his house 

**Biker Babe:** Akira! You know you can’t afford to be caught doing something like that with your record!

**Commander and Twink:** i can’t afford to be ‘caught’

**Commander and Twink:** luckily i’m a master of stealth

**Pink Panther:** In the metaverse sure but in real life I watch you get caught texting in class and hit in the face with chalk at least twice a week

**Commander and Twink:** one day i’m going to dodge and you’ll all be sorry 

**Commander and Twink:** let me consult my legal department about my breaking and entering plan

**Pink Panther:** Your what now?

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[13/07/20XX]**

**6:27**

**Akira:** hypothetically

**Goro:** I hate it when you start our discussions this way. 

**Akira:** hypothetically 

**Akira:** if i were to be caught breaking and entering, how bad would that be for me 

**Goro:** Kurusu, what exactly are you planning?

**Akira:** nothing! I would like to be clear that this was not premeditated 

**Goro:** Naturally. 

**Goro:** This wouldn’t be a desperate bid to escape your exams would it? I’m aware that finals begin for Shujin today, I did however think you were rather competent academically. 

**Akira:** why thank you

**Akira:** but nawh i’m not trying to skip exams, my friend overslept and i’m just worried he’s going to be late for the first day of finals 

**Goro:** Ah, well not to be presumptuous but would it not be simpler to have one of your friends visit his house and knock on the door? It would certainly be less illegal. 

**Akira:** huh, you see this is why we’re friends 

**Goro:** Had that truly not occurred to you? 

**Akira: ٩(˘◡˘)۶**

**Goro:** Well, for what it’s worth, I have greatly enjoyed our outings thus far and I would hate for something so trivial to deprive me of your company. 

**Akira:** y

**Akira:** yeah

**Akira:** i mean yah um you too 

**Akira:** i have to school

**Akira:** go! I have to go to school, right now, bye

**Goro:** Best of luck with your exams!

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[13/07/20XX]**

**6:40**

**Commander and Twink:** @Pink Panther, could you stop by ryuji’s house and knock on your way to school please?

**Pink Panther:** I already did, he was awake and getting in some last minute studying when I left. His mom gave me a snack!

**Biker Babe:** Studying the day of the exam… 

**Commander and Twink:** you woke him up way earlier didn’t you?

**Pink Panther:** Yeah, I just wanted to see how your plans played out 

**Commander and Twink:** (≖_≖ )

**Pink Panther:** (✿◠‿◠) 

**Commander and Twink:** (ง'-')ง 

**Pink Panther:** 凸(¬‿¬)凸

**Biker Babe:** If you two are late to school for this I will personally ensure that you both get detention.

**Commander and Twink:** yes queen

**Pink Panther:** Yes Queen 

**\-- 7:50--**

**Bonk Bro:** any1 remember what the kanji thingy about the crow is i forgot 

**Biker Babe:** .

**Commander and Twink:** hehe ryuji’s in danger

* * *

**Kasumi Yoshizawa** **[13/07/20XX]**

**16:00**

**Kasumi:** Senpai! I meant to message you this morning to wish you luck but I was running a bit late, I hope exams went well for you today! Let’s get through them together! :D

**Akira:** thank you!! It went pretty well i think, nothing nearly as difficult as your lessons oh wise bendy one

**Kasumi:** Well all good athletes are forged through hard work and perseverance! Who knows? Perhaps I’ll be seeing you compete some day! You have been picking things up very quickly after all :)

**Akira:** kasumi i cherish you and your input but if i suddenly develop an athlete’s diet sojiro will actually sell me on the black market for rare coffee beans

**Kasumi:** Oh! Well perhaps I could share some of my food with you?

**Akira:** yeah there’s no way i’m putting my hands between you and your lunch

**Kasumi:** That might be best, hehe (^_^)

**Akira:** more training once exams are done with?

**Kasumi:** Yes! I’ve been thinking with your flexibility it may be possible to teach you to get your legs over your head!

**Akira:** finally my day has come

* * *

  
  


**Sojiro Sakura** **[13/07/20XX]**

**20:09**

**Sojiro:** I can hear that damn cat meowing at you from all the way down here is this really how you study?

**Akira:** he’s a vital part of the process 

**Sojiro:** He’s disturbing customers 

**Akira:** we have customers now?

**Sojiro:** Shut up kid 

**\--20:45--**

**Sojiro:** Do you and the cat want some curry bringing up before I leave?

**Akira:** yes please sojiro

**Sojiro:** I’ll bring it up soon. Go to bed early tonight and no cleaning downstairs, you need your energy for exams

**Akira:** its no problem i promise!

**Sojiro:** Can’t believe this is a threat I have to make but no cleaning or I’ll confiscate the cat, he can come live with me for a week

**Akira:** do you just want to keep mona for a week? 

**Sojiro:** You want the curry or not?

**Akira:** sorry!

* * *

**Ann Takamaki → Ryuji Sakamoto** **[13/07/20XX]**

**22:00**

**Ann:** Go to bed you big dummy!

  
  


**Makoto Niijima → Ryuji Sakamoto** **[13/07/20XX]**

**22:00**

**Makoto:** Now would be a good time for you to go to sleep, we wouldn’t want a repeat of this morning on our hands. 

  
  


**Yusuke Kitagawa → Ryuji Sakamoto** **[13/07/20XX]**

**22:00**

**Yusuke:** I often find that without proper sleep I am unable to work to the best of my abilities, even if my artistic vision is crystal clear I become simply unable to express these thoughts. Do not allow the same to happen to you!

  
  


**Ryuji Sakamoto** **[13/07/20XX]**

**22:00**

**Akira:** y’know what i think is super manly? well rested, punctual bros who pass their exams

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[13/07/20XX]**

**22:02**

**_*Bonk Bro sent a screenshot*_ **

**Bonk Bro:** u guys planned this huh

**Pink Panther:** Wait, I thought only I was going to do it!

**Biker Babe:** Oh, I thought we decided it would be me?

**Commander and Twink:** instructions unclear

**Pink Panther:** You’re the one who gave the instructions!!!

**Commander and Twink:** nobody’s perfect

**Biker Babe:** Did you invite Yusuke to join us too? 

**Tasteful Nudes:** I was unaware that anything was planned, I simply wanted to share some sound advice with a friend.

**Commander and Twink:** that checks out, yusuke sends me life advice all the time

**Biker Babe:** It is still curious that you decided to text him at that exact time.

**Tasteful Nudes:** A case of divine inspiration!

**Commander and Twink:** great minds think alike

**Pink Panther:** Lucky side effect of us all having to share the same brain

**Commander and Twink:** yeah never mind ann is totally right 

**Bonk Bro:** makoto is hoggin all the brain 

**Commander and Twink:** that’s not going to fly as an excuse to fail your exams y’know 

**Bonk Bro:** shit

**Biker Babe:** As much as I have grown to care deeply for you all, I will admit I don’t fully understand how you managed to topple two palaces before I joined this group. 

**Tasteful Nudes:** Akira’s insight was our drive largely. 

**Pink Panther:** By ‘Akira’s insight’ he means that thing Akira does when he just throws himself into everything to see if it will move

**Bonk Bro:** yea its good that makoto drives now that was rough w akira in mementos 

**Commander and Twink:** sorry i can’t hear you over this pile of treasure i found behind secret walls 

**Tasteful Nudes:** So many bruises… 

**Bonk Bro:** remember that time he jumped out a window in kamoshida’s place cus his akira senses were tinglin 

**Commander and Twink:** we found a will seed because of that!!!

**Bonk Bro:** yea after we pulled u back in the window bro

**Biker Babe:** Okay, that’s quite enough disturbing revelations about our leader for one night I think.

**Pink Panther:** Haha that’s how I’m cutting off all our horny jail conversations from now on Akira 

**Commander and Twink:** wow, low blow

**Commander and Twink:** critical damage 

**Biker Babe:** Good night all of you, get some rest!

**Commander and Twink:** good night my phantom babes, mona says sweet dreams to ann in particular 

**Pink Panther:** He knows I only like girls, right??

**Commander and Twink:** so if he was a girl cat…?

**Pink Panther:** I’ll take what I can get at this point 

**Biker Babe:** Good.

**Biker Babe:** Night.

**Commander and Twink:** :3

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[14/07/20XX]**

**1:12**

***Goro started a game of WordswithFrenemies!***

***Goro played** **_‘avarice’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Goro:** I’m aware you’re busy at the moment, but hopefully a good game will be a pleasant distraction!

**\--6:15--**

***Akira played** **_‘devotion’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Akira:** it is, thank you

* * *

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[14/07/20XX]**

**16:27**

**Bonk Bro:** wat did u guys get for no 7 on the english paper??

**Pink Panther:** Raining cats and dogs :)

**Commander and Twink:** raining cats and dogs 

**Bonk Bro:** shit

**Commander and Twink:** wait wait wait

**Commander and Twink:** what did you get dude 

**Biker Babe:** I thought Ann was helping you all with your English?

**Pink Panther:** Well I tried!! 

* **_Commander and Twink_ ** **changed** **_Bonk Bro_ ** **’s name to** **_Raining Snakes and Ladders*_ **

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** cmon man!!!! 

**Commander and Twink:** i’m sorry i had to

**Pink Panther:** Seriously Ryuji…

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** im the muscle k? dont gotta be smart

**Commander and Twink:** hey man you’re more than muscle!!! Never would’ve been able to get where i am without my first bro

**Pink Panther:** Yeah!! You really helped me get bolder so I could kick Kamoshida in the teeth myself!!

**Tasteful Nudes:** I believe we have all found strength in your brash nature Ryuji, I myself have a whole collection dedicated to the sturdy presence of your persona.

**Biker Babe:** I feel the same too, I also really appreciate your patience in teaching me how to play that video game that Akira bought. 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** yeah yeah okay

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** u guys are pretty great too

**Pink Panther:** <3

**Commander and Twink:** hehe snakes and ladders

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** dont ruin it dude

* * *

  
  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[14/07/20XX]**

**18:00**

***Goro played** **_‘rancour’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Akira:** sending me hints?

**Goro:** Don’t be absurd. 

* * *

  
  
  


**Iwai Munehisa** **[14/07/20XX]**

**21:00**

**Iwai:** Good work tonight

**Akira:** 👍

**Akira:** won’t be able to come in as often for the next few days, exams kicking my ass

**Iwai:** Still got time for dinner w/ me and Kaoru?

**Akira:** yep 

**Iwai: 👍**

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[15/07/20XX]**

**17:00**

***Fox shared an image***

**Skull:** woah!!!

**Panther:** Ooooooooo is this the project you’ve been working on so hard??

**Fox:** Indeed, I would normally put this on our less focused chat however since this piece centres around mementos I believe it could help to inspire us here. 

**Queen:** It truly captures the vibe of mementos, you must be proud.

**Fox:** Ah, well after some consultation with my fellow artists and Akira I do not believe this piece truly represents what it is I long to express. Depicted here I see the world we desire to fix, I think I want to work to present the world as we envision it. 

**Panther:** Wow, that’s really touching Yusuke! Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help!!

**Skull:** youve deffo come a long way from drawing anns butt

**Panther:** Just last week he was drawing Akira’s butt!!

**Skull:** yea?

**Queen:** Thank you for sharing Yusuke, while it may not be the finished work I certainly find it stirring!

**Fox:** You’re very welcome. 

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[15/07/20XX]**

**17:23**

***Akira played** **_‘cherish’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Goro:** Hm. 

* * *

**Chihaya Mifune** **[15/07/20XX]**

**19:08**

**Chihaya:** Hello! I noticed you haven’t come by for a reading recently. Frequent readings are recommended so we can properly determine how your actions may be changing fate! Readings can also increase enlightenment and bring you closer to your loved ones. We are currently selling a range of truth revealing crystals, when peering through them many report a clearer vision of their futures! ✨

**Akira:** is it more rock salt chihaya?

**Chihaya:** Are you coming by for a reading or not?

**Akira:** nawh, exams

**Akira:** would the luck reading help me do better in tests?

**Chihaya:** Yes!

**Akira:** really?

**Chihaya:** Yes?

**Akira:** i’ll swing by for a reading tomorrow, think i’ve finally managed to wipe that death card out of my future! 

**Chihaya:** Oh, truly?!

**Akira:** well i’ve started buying my cat super expensive food so that’s one potential murderer ruled out

**Chihaya:** Ah, well I suppose that method will get you there eventually.

* * *

**Crime Squad** **[16/07/20XX]**

**7:30**

**Commander and Twink:** last day of exams let’s gooooo

**Pink Panther:** I’m so tired but we’re almost there!

**Biker Babe:** Careful not to fall at the last hurdle guys!

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** freedom celebration tonight???

**Commander and Twink:** i’m seeing maruki then getting my fortune told

**Pink Panther:** I’m visiting Shiho! I didn’t have time to see her much with exams so I'm going to finally hang out with her properly tonight :D

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** huh

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** @Biker Babe, @Tasteful Nudes, arcade??

**Commander and Twink:** take mona too! he likes to feel included 

**Biker Babe:** Sounds fun Ryuji! 

**Tasteful Nudes:** I will go along with this, although I am not sure my studies under Morgana are helping me improve at these games.

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** thats cus he doesnt even have thumbs dude

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[16/07/20XX]**

**7:43**

**Ann:** OOOO going to get ur loveeee fortune told tonight? ;)

**Akira:** how many hours of sleep did u get last night ann?

**Ann:** I can’t feel my face and i spilled juice all over my top this morning 

**Ann:** Twice

**Akira:** nice 

**Akira:** pls take a nap before you go and visit shiho 

**Akira:** although the sleep deprivation might make you finally confess to her so maybe you shouldn’t 

**Ann:** But I don’t even know that shiho likes girbs 

**Akira:** ‘girbs’

**Ann:** I hope your fortune is bad tonight

**Akira:** you’re such a mean girb :(

* * *

**Goro Akechi** **[16/07/20XX]**

**7:58**

***Goro played** **_‘despise’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Akira:** okay you’ve got to be doing this on purpose

**Goro:** I cannot control the letters Kurusu. 

* * *

  
  


**Makoto Niijima** **[16/07/20XX]**

**8:10**

**Makoto:** I just had to herd Ann into the exam room. She was covered in juice and attempted to go to sleep on my shoulder. 

**Akira:** she has the combined stress of exams and trying to talk to a cute girl about feelings

**Makoto:** Oh

**Makoto Niijima → Ann Takamkai** **[16/07/20XX]**

**8:14**

**Makoto:** When you get out of your exam stop by the student council room. I’ve left one of my spare shirts in there. I also know for a fact that the room will be unattended all the way through lunch and the sofa is very comfortable if someone wants to catch up on some sleep undisturbed. 

**\--11:30--**

**Ann:** thakns mako your the bestg <3

* * *

  
  
**Crime Squad** **[16/07/20XX]**

**21:00**

**Commander and Twink:** how was the gaming session today my lil pogchamps?

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** man makoto whipped us all

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** how was therapy?

**Commander and Twink:** honestly maruki and i mostly just hang now, he’s using me for some happiness research tho so its pretty uplifting sometimes, i like his dedication 

**Commander and Twink:** plus he always gives me sweets 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** he gives evry1 sweets man

**Commander and Twink:** he gave me the last snickers ryuji

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** wtf i have a sesh with him soon is he tryna fix my trauma or not 

**Biker Babe:** What about your fortune Akira? That was tonight too was it not?

**Commander and Twink:** lol yeah she still thinks i’m going to die, still don’t know how though 

**Tasteful Nudes:** Ah, is this the same fortune teller that you paid 100,000 yen to for some rock salt?

**Biker Babe:** You did WHAT?

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** no worries he used the phantom thieves money so its not like he made himself broke or anythin 

**Biker Babe:** Excuse me?!

**Commander and Twink:** nvm i think i see how i’m going to die now 

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[16/07/20XX]**

**21:18**

***Akira played** **_‘enchanted’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Goro:** Ah, a nine letter word.

**Akira:** i can’t control the letters Akechi. 

* * *

  
  


***Akira Kurusu created the chat Just Guys being Dudes***

**Just Guys being Dudes** **[16/07/20XX]**

**21:47**

***** **_Akira Kurusu_ ** **added** **_Ryuji Sakamoto*_ **

**_*Akira Kurusu_ ** **added** **_Yusuke Kitagawa*_ **

**Akira:** meat, meat, meat, meat

**Ryuji:** meat meat meat meat 

* **_Yusuke Kitagawa_ ** **changed** **_Ryuji Sakamoto_ ** **’s name to** **_Salami Stick*_ **

**_*Yusuke Kitagawa_ ** **changed** **_Akira Kurusu_ ** **’s name to** **_Steak*_ **

**Salami Stick:** wtf yusuke 

**Yusuke:** Ah, these are the meats that I have always associated with you two

**Steak:** fair, have a nice day

**Salami Stick:** how long have u been thinkin bout us as meats???

**Yusuke:** I was prepared for this day

***** **_Salami Stick_ ** **changed** **_Yusuke Kitagawa_ ** **’s name to _That Fancy Ham_ ***

**Steak:** great work guys 10/10

**Steak:** i do have some slight tweaks though gentlemen 

***** **_Steak_ ** **changed their name to** **_Juicy Steak*_ **

**_*Steak_ ** **changed** **_That Fancy Ham_ ** **’s name to** **_Prosciutto_ ** *****

**Salami Stick:** oh thats what its called 

**Juicy Steak:** got your back bro

**Prosciutto:** I assume this group chat was made in preparation for the summer festival tomorrow then? 

**Juicy Steak:** yeppp, its meant to be ungodly hot and super busy tomorrow but i need to support my first son ryuji’s meaty dreams 

**Salami Stick:** dude we’re gonna eat so much!!!!!!

**Prosciutto:** Well the idea of great amounts of food is appealing to me, do you think I will be able to bring some home with me?

**Juicy Steak:** i will personally make sure you get some meat to take home 

**Prosciutto:** Thank you, Akira. I will see you both tomorrow then?

**Salami Stick:** heck yea see u then

**Juicy Steak:** wait i haven’t had a chance to make a beating my meat joke yet

**Salami Stick:** u have a whole day surrounded by a shitton of meat tmr to make that joke bro

**Juicy Steak:** won’t be as funny now, i’m a failure 

**Prosciutto:** It appears that this time the meat is the one beating you. 

**Juicy Steak:** god i’ll never be as good as yusuke 

**Salami Stick:** thats ok man we love u anyway 

**Juicy Steak: 😌**

* * *

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[17/07/20XX]**

**2:03**

**Ann:** GUESS WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND NOW!?!?! 😍😍😍😍

**Akira:** WHAT?! YOU DID IT?????

**Ann:** YEP!!

**Akira:** i i am so proud o fyou om g

**Ann:** me tooooo!!!!!!!

**Akira:** details pls, i need details to sustain me 

**Ann:** It’s kinda embarrassing really I just kinda blurted it out?? I was braiding her hair and rambling and the next thing I know I’m just kind of telling her everything?? I’m pretty sure I even showed her some of my thirst texts to you to ‘prove it’ or something?? Not my finest moment and you’re totally right the sleep deprivation killed me but then she kissed me and it was amazing, then she made me have a nap with her which was pretty amazing too and now we’re dating 😍

**Akira:** i am too proud for words

**Akira:** they grow up so fast

**Akira:** my second child, kicking ass and getting the girl 

**Akira:** are you going to tell the lads?? because i totally need to brag about you to the other mothers around town

**Ann:** Hell yeah! I’m going to tell everyone who will listen!! <3

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[17/07/20XX]**

**2:15**

**Pink Panther:** Hey all!!!!!!! I know it's late but I have some news…

**Commander and Twink:** :)))))))))))))))

**Biker Babe:** Is everything okay Ann?

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** sup?

**Tasteful Nudes:** ?

**Pink Panther:** Shiho and I are dating!! We got together tonight :D

**Tasteful Nudes:** Delightful! I assumed your feelings for her were contributing towards your shaken demeanour today. I wish you both every happiness.

**Biker Babe:** That’s fantastic Ann!! I’m so glad everything worked out, you both deserve the best <3

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** w8 u liked shiho?

**Commander and Twink:** we keep you around for your observation skills ryuji 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** yea yea happy for you ann i mean that

**Pink Panther:** I love you guys, I won’t keep you because I know you boys have your meat date tomorrow, thank you all <3

**Commander and Twink:** c’mon you don’t have to play it cool with us 

**Pink Panther:** AHHHHHH I’M SO HAPPY 😍😍😍

**Commander and Twink:** there it is :D

* * *

  
  


**Just Guys being Dudes** **[17/07/20XX]**

**9:00**

**Juicy Steak:** alright lads this is going to be a streamlined, effective meat operation 

**Salami Stick:** heck yea, lines will be long so we need to be quick and stay alert we’ll waste valuable time if we’re separated 

**Prosciutto:** I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you approach a palace with this level of enthusiasm Ryuji. 

**Salami Stick:** palaces werent full o meat

**Juicy Steak:** yea they’re just full of useless shit, like money

**Salami Stick:** u just give all the money to ur shady gun daddy anyway

**Juicy Steak:** that’s untrue, i also buy untested drugs and cat boots

**Prosciutto:** Where are the cat boot pictures?!

**Juicy Steak:** can’t get the boots on him but i did nearly bleed out trying 

**Salami Stick:** cats love u tho y dont u just put em on one of the ones that hangs outside leblanc?

**Juicy Steak:** i’m in it for the thrill mostly 

**Salami Stick:** ur so fuckin weird dude 

* * *

**Makoto Niijima → Ann Takamaki** **[17/07/20XX]**

**15:00**

**Makoto:** Hey Ann, have you heard from the boys at all since they arrived at the summer festival?

**Ann:** No…but I’m sure they’re just having so much fun they haven’t even thought to look at their phones!

**Makoto:** Yes, you’re probably right. I just became slightly concerned when I found out that TV crews are going to be there today. 

**Ann:** Well we’ve been in front of TV crews before, like when we went to visit that TV station!

**Makoto:** Yes and Akira started a public fight with Goro Akechi.

**Ann:** Ok yeah, I see your point 

* * *

  
  


**Just Guys being Dudes** **[17/07/20XX]**

**15:34**

**Juicy Steak:** k so you guys left me alone and i spilled another beef bowl, the cat in my bag is not mona and i think i’m going to be on tv

**Salami Stick:** we left u alone for 10 minutes!!!!!!

**Juicy Steak:** 🤷♂️

**Juicy Steak:** right i’m out 

**Juicy Steak:** going to the diner w kasumi 

**Salami Stick:** how tf are u leavin a meat festival w a date 

**Juicy Steak:** i practically live in the bath house near leblanc, my charm is limitless 

**Salami Stick:** wat did they film u doin for TV

**Juicy Steak:** they filmed me dropping the beef bowl and mona fell out of my bag trying to catch it

**Salami Stick:** limitless charm 

**Juicy Steak: 😎**

* * *

  
  


**Kasumi Yoshizawa** **[17/07/20XX]**

**17:30**

**Akira:** hey i know we left on a high note but it still sucked seeing you down on yourself today, you’re an amazing gymnast and you’ve always got me cheering in your corner sumi!

**Kasumi:** Thank you senpai!! I’m sure your support will make my routines feel much better!

**Kasumi:** Oh, you called me Sumi??

**Akira:** just thought it would be a cute nickname, i can stop if you want?

**Kasumi:** No!! I think I like it??

**Akira:** nice 

**Akira:** you know you could just call me akira right??

**Kasumi:** Hm, maybe I will one day but for now I think senpai still fits!

**Akira:** well okay, have a nice night sumi!

**Kasumi:** Good night! ^-^

**Kasumi:** Wait, senpai, were you filmed dropping your food today? I think you might be in the local news coverage… 

**Akira:** nope!!!! Amazing how there’s so many people in tokyo who look just like me good night hahahaha

* * *

**Goro Akechi** **[17/07/20XX]**

**20:26**

***Goro played** **_‘humiliate’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Akira:** you saw me on the news huh?

**Goro:** I don’t have the slightest clue what you’re talking about :)

**Akira:** woah you using emojis has the most hostile energy i’ve ever experienced 

**Goro:** Just play your next word Kurusu :)

**Akira:** hot 

**Goro:** Pardon?

**Akira:** hAhaHaHA hot is my next word ha put it in the wrong bit oops 

**Goro:** A three letter word? 

***Akira played** **_‘hot’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**Goro:** I’ll give you points for commitment but was it truly worth sacrificing your lead for that? 

**Akira:** i’ve chosen my hill now let me die on it 

**Goro:** ~~ With pleasure  ~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** Ah, now that would be a shame!

**Akira:** you removed a message???

**Goro:** Nothing important I assure you :)

**Akira:** rightttttt

* * *

**Crime Squad** **[17/07/20XX]**

**21:00**

**Commander and Twink:** fireworks festival tomorrow guys!! Looking forward to some cute yukatas all around (but especially on yusuke)

**Biker Babe:** Akira, why are people sending me video footage of you covered in noodles cursing Morgana out for his “stubby little cat arms”? 

**Commander and Twink:** GOOD NIGHT

* * *

  
  


**Just Guys being Dudes** **[17/07/20XX]**

**22:12**

**_*Juicy Steak_ ** **changed their name to** **_Head Bro In Charge*_ **

**_*Head Bro In Charge_ ** **changed** **_Salami Stick_ ** **’s name to** **_Bro (Romantic)*_ **

**_*Head Bro in Charge_ ** **changed** **_Prosciutto_ ** **’s name to** **_That’s Art Bro*_ **

**Head Bro In Charge:** the chat theme has been changed now let us never speak of this day again 

**Bro (Romantic):** amen

**That’s Art Bro:** Agreed

* * *

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[18/07/20XX]**

**10:00**

**Biker Babe:** Has anyone looked at the weather forecast for the fireworks festival tonight?

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** checked it a few days ago cant b v different now

**Biker Babe:** Well, I suppose we have everything planned out now so it feels too late to change our plans anyway. Does everyone have their yukatas sorted?

**Pink Panther:** Yep!

**Tasteful Nudes:** Yes 

**Commander and Twink: 👌**

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** w8 akira i thought u didnt have a yukata either???

**Commander and Twink:** i didn’t but then i went to this bar that i go talk to a reporter in sometimes and the owner heard about our plans and now i have like 3 yukatas 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** man so many parts of that story r confusin 

**Tasteful Nudes:** Ah delightful Akira! Truly we shall be a fine representation of traditional Japanese beauty.

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** dude cant believe im gonna stand out for not wearin one

**Commander and Twink:** sorry, i’ve betrayed you for high fashion 

**Commander and Twink:** i expect yukata pictures from everyone later 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** gonna send em to ur parents or somethin?

**Commander and Twink:** nawh i don’t think they’d really care much but i am saving them alongside the diary i’ve been keeping gotta have a way to show my future grandkids how hot my friends were after all

**Pink Panther:** Awh, that’s so cute! I’ll send one as soon as I’m ready tonight!

**Commander and Twink:** :D

* * *

  
  


**Sojiro Sakura** **[18/07/20XX]**

**10:32**

**Sojiro:** Want to help out around the store today?

**Akira:** sure! i was wondering if you could teach me something specific, makoto gave me these fancy beans she got as a present a few years back but she didn’t know how to brew them correctly

**Akira:** i thought about just looking it up but i figured you’d know a few tips and tricks to make a perfect cup for her 

**Sojiro:** Heh, bring them down and we’ll figure it out together kid 

* * *

  
  
  


**Ann Takamaki → Shiho Suzui** **[18/07/20XX]**

**16:51**

***** **_Ann Takamaki_ ** **sent an image***

**Ann:** Yukata pics for my girl! (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

**Shiho:** There’s my gorgeous girl!!!

**Shiho:** U look stunning Ann, I’ll be there with you next year for sure!

**Ann:** I know you will!

**Ann:** But then I won’t be the cutest girl at the festival anymore 

**Shiho:** Pshft, go watch the fireworks you sap xx

**Ann:** (✿◠‿◠) xx

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[18/07/20XX]**

**16:56**

**_*Ann Takamaki_ ** **sent an image***

**Ann:** Yukata pics for my favourite disaster!

**Akira:** there’s my gorgeous girl!!!

**Akira:** i’m so proud everyone at school thinks we’re secretly banging on the roof, it’s an honour 

**Ann:** Lol, remind me to give you Shiho’s number. Something tells me you two would get on very well :D

**Akira:** you know i am always down for more confidants

**Akira:** i meant friends

**Akira:** i am always down for more friends 

**Ann:** Yay! 

**Ann:** But where is my return yukata pic hmmm?

**Akira:** i’ll put it on then send you one

**Akira:** its a bit more um low cut than expected but i guess that’s what i get when i take clothes from lala-chan 

**Ann:** OOOoooo now I’m excited :3

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[18/07/20XX]**

**17:07**

**_*_ ** **Goro played** **_‘venomous’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

**_*Akira Kurusu_ ** **sent an image***

**Goro:** oh 

**Goro:** ~~yuiklata~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** ~~*yukata, haha that is a very nice yukata~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** ~~you also look very nice in it of course~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** ~~not that you do not always look nice~~ [Message Removed] 

**Goro:** You look very adequate and I am busy now, good night. 

  
  


**Goro Akechi → Goro Akechi** **[18/07/20XX]**

**17:08**

**Goro:** dumb fucking piece of shit fucking attic trash bait fucking murder him fucking useless fucking piece of shit phone fuckingb ridivulous FUCK

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[18/07/20XX]**

**17:10**

**Akira:** Oaijsdhudbjksca

**Akira:** WAIT OOPS 

**Akira:** fuck sorry akechi that was meant for someone else

**Akira:** just ignore the unsolicited yukata pic hahahahahahhah

**Akira:** have fun doing busy work stuff hahaha good luck 

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[18/07/20XX]**

**17:30**

**Ann:** Heyyyyyy where is my yukata pic???

**Akira:** ann pls i am having a cRiSis

**Ann:** What else is new??

**Akira:** -_-

* * *

**Crime Squad** **[18/07/20XX]**

**20:21**

**Biker Babe:** Can we all agree now to check the weather forecast closer to the time of our outings?

**Pink Panther:** Ugh I’m soaked!!!!!! Can’t believe Ryuji wouldn’t even buy me a stupid towel :(

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** buy ur own freakin towel man!!!!! i spent all my money on the train into shibuya 

**Pink Panther:** No you spent all your money getting your ass kicked by Makoto at the arcade

**Tasteful Nudes:** I am deeply sorry I could not provide that towel for you tonight Ann.

**Commander and Twink:** dont be sorry yusuke we know you dont even spend your money on food for yourself 

**Pink Panther:** Well, the 4 fireworks we got to see were nice… 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** back to school tomorrow for test results… 

**Biker Babe:** Let me know what your test scores are guys, it will help us conduct more focused and productive study sessions in future!

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** no 

**Pink Panther:** Please no

**Commander and Twink:** okay

**Pink Panther:** Nerd

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** nerdddddd

**Commander and Twink:** are you trying to make your leader cry?

**Pink Panther:** Yes, the rest of us will be crying about our grades 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** how do u even have the time to study u have like 8 jobs

**Commander and Twink:** most of my bosses let me study during shifts

**Commander and Twink:** and i’ve already made more lock picks than we’re ever going to need so i’ve got nothing better to do at home 

**Pink Panther:** That’s why Joker’s coat is so big, it’s full of lock picks 

**Commander and Twink:** :D

* * *

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[19/07/20XX]**

**14:00**

**Skull:** any new info on that medjed shit yet???

**Panther:** No?? We’ve been over this, we can’t enter a whole organisation into the nav 

**Queen:** First of all, why are you texting during class hours?

**Skull:** im just walkin to a different class now!! thought id check in w u guys

**Queen:** Secondly, this new topic will not distract me from asking about your grades later.

**Skull:** awh man cmonnnnnnnn

**Queen:** Phone away Sakamoto. 

**Skull:** oof last name downgrade :(

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[19/07/20XX]**

**14:03**

**Ann:** I’m so glad Makoto seems so comfortable with us now <3

**Ann:** Though I am beginning to realise that’s going to really cut down on the amount of stupid stuff we can get away with 

**Akira:** cant talk mona sticuk in vendin machine 

**Ann:** What

**Akira:** he was hunger

**Ann:** What

**Akira:** kasumi is helpin we got this 

**Ann:** How did you get the best grades in our year???????????

**Akira:** pls dont tell makoto

* * *

**Goro Akechi** **[19/07/20XX]**

**17:00**

**Goro:** Since your exams have been completed now I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me on an outing tonight? I have a place I would like to show you. 

**Akira:** like a date? ;)

**Goro:** Nevermind.

**Akira:** NO no i’m sorry i’d love to, what time???

**Goro:** Just be ready I’ll pick you up at LeBlanc and we can make the commute together. 

**Akira:** ooooo mystery 

**Akira:** oh and also 

***Akira played** **_‘seduce’_ ** **in Words with Frenemies***

**Goro:** Heh. 

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[19/07/20XX]**

**22:10**

**Commander and Twink:** fellas is it gay to invite ur buddy rival that u have hella sexual tension with to a smokey underground jazz club 

**Pink Panther:** Goro Akechi says he wants to show you something and takes you to homoerotic wonderland 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** bro stop sleepin w the enemy

**Commander and Twink:** i wish i was sleeping with the enemy 

**Commander and Twink:** i’m mostly just passive aggressively flirting with him, i don’t even like him THAT much 

**Pink Panther:** Sure Janice 

**Commander and Twink:** leave me alone what happens in horny jail stays in horny jail that’s the oath we took 

**Pink Panther:** ٩(˘◡˘)۶

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Unknown Number** **[20/07/20XX]**

**10:46**

**Unknown:** Nice to meet you. 

**Unknown:** I am the one they call Alibaba. 

  
  


**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[20/07/20XX]**

**10:55**

**Joker:** um guys 

**Joker:** i think we might have a situation here 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't let me stop writing it. I seriously thought this was probably going to be one chapter and done but here we are.   
> Thank you so much for the kudos and all the amazing comments on the last chapter they really made me excited to share more with you guys! Hope you enjoy <3


	3. Blocked and Reported

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with these nerds <3
> 
> NOTE: It's been pointed out to me by one of my housemates that my britishness leaps out here so just in case - Plasters = bandaids (and I'm sorry for any confusion xx)

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[04/08/20XX]**

**10:01**

**Queen:** Okay, I’ve taken the financial information sent to me by Joker, and I believe I have figured out a reasonable budget for our team. As grim as it may be to think about, I believe we should always keep a substantial amount of money in our group account, since people have tried to blackmail us before and we may need money to fall back on. With that taken into consideration we may have slightly less of a budget than we are accustomed to for the duration of Futaba’s palace. I suggest we prioritise healing items and water and, honestly, after reviewing Akira’s purchase history I also suggest keeping all of our collective income away from him from now on. 

**Joker:** wow i know i'm being insulted but i'm too impressed to care 

**Panther:** Should we even ask what you were spending money on before? 

**Joker:** not if you want to keep your image of me as the perfect, financially responsible leader 

**Skull:** yeah fuckin right 

**Panther:** You’re joking right??

**Joker:** wow mean 

**Joker:** i will however sell all my worldly possessions to raise money for team deodorant to take into the palace with us tho

**Joker:** all the leather is great for our sex appeal but i can still smell ryuji from leblanc 

**Skull:** now whos bein mean?! 

**Joker:** love you stinky <3

**Panther:** Omg yes please to the deodorant, I had a 2 hour shower tonight and I still think I smell kind of funky

**Skull:** i ain’t ever wearin leather again the sand is everywhere man

**Panther:** Yes!!! It was still in my clothes when we got back >.<

**Queen:** I will admit that I’ve been actively avoiding purchasing any leather clothing. 

**Panther:** I can’t believe skintight leather catsuits have been ruined for me!!

**Queen:** Is that really going to impact your life that much though...?

**Panther:** Maybe!! What if Shiho is secretly super into it??

**Skull:** dude!!!!

**Joker:** you’ve just got to push through ann

**Joker:** my gloves are hot as hell in that desert but my glove kink is still alive and well 

**Panther:** Gee, I wonder why (¬‿¬)

**Joker:** ¯\\_( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)_/¯ 

**Skull:** u 2 have dms for a reason u kno 

**Joker:** weewoo police are coming to take us back to jail ann

**Panther:** You wish the ‘police’ would take you ;)

**Joker:** well i have been a bad boy ;)

***** **_Queen_ ** **removed** **_Joker*_ **

**_*Queen_ ** **removed** **_Panther*_ **

**Queen:** Any objections? 

**Skull:** hell no

**Queen:** And you, Yusuke?

**Queen:** Wait, where is Yusuke? He hasn’t spoken yet.

**Skull:** o hes w me atm 

**Queen:** Oh? I assumed you both would be resting up in preparation for our palace infiltration tomorrow?

**Skull:** um well we’re out doin some stuff 

**Queen:** ??

**Skull:** look dont tell akira but we’re out gettin some shit for his room 

**Skull:** ik we went over that hes not the best w money but everythin he gets he spends on the team or presents or sum shit so his rooms all empty 

**Skull:** yusuke helpin w makin it look pretty n shit

**Skull:** we were gunna jus get him sum lil stuff and a painting but then people started donatin outta nowhere, sojiro said he wouldnt give us anythin then left us a load of money on th counter n kawakami saw us and gave us stuff for sum reason???

**Queen:** Oh! That’s a great idea! I’d love to contribute if the pair of you are still shopping?

**Skull:** sure!!! we’re in the underground mall if u wanna head over???? yusuke still choosin btween different rugs 

**Skull:** its been 40 mins 

**Skull:** help 

**Queen:** On my way! Remind me to delete these messages before I add Ann and Akira back on here. 

**Skull:** sure thing when u gonna add em back???

**Queen:** I’ll add them back soon, at least before our infiltration tomorrow or Akira will pout the whole time. 

**Skull:** like hes not poutin about bein booted out the chat anyway

**Queen:** He knows what he gets when he starts forcing me to think about Akechi in a romantic light. 

**Skull:** bleugh fair see ya soon makoto 

**Queen:** I set out a while ago actually, I think I can see you two.

**Queen:** Is Yusuke covered in fairy lights…? 

**Skull:** was the best way to carry em 

**Queen:** We are going to refund some of those, Akira has no use for 8 sets of kitty fairy lights 

**Skull:** :(

  
  


**Ann Takamaki** **[04/08/20XX}**

**11:53**

**Ann:** This is it, we’re never getting back on the gc and it’s all your fault 

**Akira:** no regrets, i’ve got to live my horny truth 

**Akira:** they’ll add us back soon anyway or i’ll break out the pout and the puppy eyes tomorrow 

**Ann:** Wow, manipulative

**Akira:** as manipulative as fake crying over a fake breakup to get more ice cream from the stand?

**Ann:** Wait nobody kno

**Ann:** Oh fuck, you’ve been talking to Shiho haven’t you? 

**Akira:** she texted me the other day, she has lots of great stories 

**Ann:** I’m reporting the phantom thieves for stealing my gf

**Akira:** make sure you report me by name to the detective prince please 

**Ann:** We always end up back here!!! >.<

**Akira:** hey we can’t all be in healthy, emotionally fulfilling relationships 

**Akira:** some of us are still pining here 

**Ann:** Just blurt out your feelings, worked for me

**Akira:** oh please, i winked at him while i was making him coffee the other day and he just got up and left without a word

**Ann:** Oh God you’re both as bad as each other 

**Akira:** ????

**Ann:** Nope, I’m not getting involved any further

**Ann:** Figure out your own stereotypical anime romance 

**Akira:** if this was an anime we would’ve already accidentally kissed by now, i’m being scammed out of accidental kisses and emotional rain confessions ann!!! 

**Ann:** Nawh, you guys are an enemies to lovers slowburn 

**Akira:** does it have to be a slowburn tho? i’m suffering 

**Ann:** I don’t make the rules babe 

**Akira: 💔**

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[04/08/20XX]**

**14:00**

**Commander and Twink:** can i be a thief again, pretty please??

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** did u learn ur lesson tho

**Commander and Twink:** yep! thou shalt not be thirsty on main 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** amen 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** k dude ill add u back l8r, makotos gotta delete some texts

**Commander and Twink:** OH?!

**Biker Babe:** Ryuji!

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** o um yea but nothin crazy just um she just

**Biker Babe:** I was just talking to Ryuji about his recent test scores and he’s not quite ready for you to know them yet.

  
  


**Ryuji Sakamoto** **[04/08/20XX]**

**14:04**

**Akira:** okay this is obvious bs but how much trouble with makoto will you be in if i actually find out what you guys are hiding? 

**Ryuji:** bro so much trouble pls

**Akira:** only because i love u bro <3

**Ryuji:** this is y ur my best bro <3

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[04/08/20XX]**

**14:06**

**Commander and Twink:** sounds legit 

**Biker Babe:** We’ll add you and Ann back later. What time do you finish work today? I’ll make sure to add you before then.

**Commander and Twink:** well i finish at rafflesia at 5 but then i’m helping out Yoshida until 10

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** is yoshida that politics dude???

**Commander and Twink:** yep! i’m going to beat up rude strangers with a cardboard sign 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** were u like this bck in inaba too?

**Commander and Twink:** nawh i was too insecure and too deep in the closet 

**Commander and Twink:** a criminal record will set you free bby

**Biker Babe:** I feel I shouldn’t be encouraging that narrative… 

**Commander and Twink:** makoto forgets she now breaks the law on the regular pt. 38

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** take a shot evrytime makoto forgets shes now a wanted criminal 

**Biker Babe:** Take a shot everytime Ryuji nearly reveals our secret to everyone in earshot 

**Commander and Twink:** oof no thanks, i like life and living 

**Commander and Twink:** k my break’s nearly over, see u later my loves 💖

**Raining Snakes and Ladders: 💖**

**Biker Babe: 💖**

  
  


**Makoto Niijima → Ann Takamaki** **[04/08/20XX]**

**14:30**

**Makoto:** Hi Ann!

**Ann:** omg you’re not here to tell me off for the stuff on the main chat are you??? I swear it’s Akira, he brings it out in me!!!! 😫

**Makoto:** Um, no Ann, I’m not here for that. 

**Ann:** Phew 

**Makoto:** I’m actually here to ask if you’re available today? The boys and I are planning a surprise for Akira tonight. We’ve been shopping today to gather some supplies for his room since it’s pretty bare and he’s been funnelling all of his wages into the team. Would you like to come round to Leblanc and help us decorate? Sojiro is giving us all the run of the cafe and I think I may need help reigning in Yusuke, he bought enough fairy lights for all of Yongen Jaya and he and Ryuji are currently fighting about rug placement for optimal ‘cool dude vibes’. 

**Ann:** Haha Akira can’t pull off ‘cool dude vibes’ anyway, he gets beaten up by a cat like everyday 

**Ann:** But yeah that sounds great!!! I actually bought him something the other day, it’s not much but I found a big cat plushie that kinda looks like Mona and it’s so cute!!! I’ll come round right away!

**Ann:** Don’t let the boys mess anything up before I get there!

**Makoto:** I’ll try my best… 

  
  


**Ryuji Sakamoto → Makoto Niijima** **[04/08/20XX]**

**18:14**

**Ryuji:** dam makoto when u said u told some people bout tonight how many did u tell??? im just goin to the corner store for the snacks and ive already seen 3 ppl headin to drop stuff off in leblanc for akira

**Makoto:** Ah, well, Akira transferred most of his contacts to me a while ago so I could contact the people who’ve been helping him with team related things should I ever need to. He gave me quite a few numbers and I contacted all of them just to be safe. I didn’t think many of them would even reply, never mind become so invested, but I suppose Akira can just inspire loyalty in anyone.

**Ryuji:** ill effin say

**Makoto:** The only person who isn’t coming to drop something off is Yoshida-san but he said that’s because he will give his gift to Akira in person tonight.

**Makoto:** Oh

**Makoto:** I should probably have warned Sojiro about the amount of visitors he may be expecting over the course of the night. 

  
  


**Sojiro Sakura** **[04/08/20XX]**

**20:56**

**Sojiro:** Kid, just how many random strangers have you been spending your time with?

**Akira:** um, well, a few…? why? 

**Sojiro:** It’s nothing, tell them to actually come by and pay for coffee sometime wouldya? 

**Akira:** erm okay???

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[04/08/20XX]**

**23:51**

**Commander and Twink:** holyh shit i lobe all of u guys so much that was the nic ecest fuckin thin g anyo e has evrf done for me nd i would die fr each nd evry one of u 

**Pink Panther:** You’re welcome!!!! <3 <3

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** r u cryin again??

**Commander and Twink:** YES

**Tasteful Nudes:** It was the least we could do for you Akira. These material gifts could never compare to all you’ve given us spiritually. 

**Biker Babe:** Um, yes, what Yusuke said 😅

**Commander and Twink:** stop i’m trying to pull myself together 

**Commander and Twink:** you guys bought all of this stuff tho!? I keep finding new things 

**Biker Babe:** Well, it wasn’t just us. 

**Tasteful Nudes:** There was a steady stream of visitors throughout the day who also wished to bestow gifts upon you. You have truly touched many hearts in your time here!

**Commander and Twink:** yusuke i love u but imma have to block u if u dont stop making me cry 2nite 

**Tasteful Nudes:** Understood. 

**Commander and Twink:** <3 

**Pink Panther:** I mean Yusuke’s right though! I got you that cat plushie and the guys contributed the lights and the painting, I think Makoto got the rug too but that’s it from us! All the other stuff was from visitors who dropped stuff off  **💖**

**Commander and Twink:** hmm well now i gotta figure out who left what so i can thank them personally like the angels they are 

**Biker Babe:** Good luck with that! There were enough unexpected gifts that we had difficulty fitting them all into your room comfortably!

**Commander and Twink:** i’ll get there, i mean it’s not super hard to figure out who left the shogi board or the card with the strongly worded reminder to support local journalism 

**Pink Panther:** I knew we should’ve checked the messages in the cards…

**Commander and Twink:** oooooo this one’s full of coupons for free gun upgrades!!!!

**Biker Babe:** Let’s just be glad Sakura-san didn’t check them. 

**Pink Panther:** Oh oh! Check your nightstand Akira!!!

**Commander and Twink:** i literally cannot see my nightstand under the pile of blankets

**Tasteful Nudes:** Yes, it appeared many people agreed that your room was not cosy enough to suit your welcoming aura. 

**Commander and Twink:** it’s the middle of summer tho

**Tasteful Nudes:** Blankets do not expire.

**Commander and Twink:** valid

**Pink Panther:** Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa, nightstand!!

**Commander and Twink:** okok 

**Commander and Twink:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Commander and Twink:** so pretty!!!!!!!

**Pink Panther:** Right?!

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** wassit??

**Biker Babe:** If I’m remembering correctly, it’s that bracelet we saw in the mall. The one we wanted to buy but didn’t have the funds for, the one with the star engravings. 

**Commander and Twink:** STARS!!!!!

**Tasteful Nudes:** I had assumed only we would know about Akira’s affinity for stars, given our collective mementos experience. 

**Commander and Twink:** i just think they’re neat

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** doesnt mean u gotta slam the dang cat against every wall down there man 

**Commander and Twink:** so you guys didn’t get this for me then???

**Pink Panther:** Nope! We wanted to but we decided to get you lots of different nice things instead of one really REALLY expensive thing but looks like ‘someone’ realllllly likes you ;)

**Commander and Twink:** but i only really told one other person about the star thing and WAIT

**Pink Panther:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[05/08/20XX]**

**00:38**

**Akira:** hey

**Goro:** Hello?

**Akira:** so um how are you tonight? 

**Goro:** I am quite well. It has been a surprisingly busy day however, I was just about to retire for the evening. Unless you have something in particular that you’re texting me for? 

**Akira:** well no not really guess i just wanted to say hi and y’know say thank you

**Goro:** Whatever for?

**Akira:** well i mean my friends did this gift thing for me today and i don’t really have any way of knowing if you were there or not but i just thought i’d say thank you just in case you were there y’know potentially

**Goro:** Then I suppose you are potentially welcome.

**Akira:** yeah 

**Akira:** sooooo

**Akira:** do you wanna come by for coffee tomorrow morning???

**Goro:** Hm, yes I do believe I can fit that into my schedule. 

**Akira:** good, because i’ve got this new bracelet that i want to show you

**Akira:** would love to know what you think of it on me

**Goro:** Ah

**Goro:** Well I’m sure whoever bought it purchased it knowing how delightful it would look on you.

**Akira:** ~~ahbjsidbceihdvcbeisvblwbf~~ [Message Removed]

**Akira:** well i definitely owe whoever it was a free cup of coffee 

**Akira:** and maybe a gentle reminder that if they don’t pick up their game in wordswithfrenemies then they’re going to get their ass kicked (✿◠‿◠) 

**Goro:** Go to bed Akira. 

**Akira:** you called me akira!!!!!!!

**Goro:** Good. Night.

**Akira:** n’night goro 

  
  


**Goro Akechi → Goro Akechi** **[05/08/20XX]**

**00:40**

**Goro:** FUCK

**Goro:** god fucking damn it this can only end fucking terribly

* * *

  
  


**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[05/08/20XX]**

**00:54**

***** **_Queen_ ** **added** **_Akira Kurusu_ ** **to** **_Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves*_ **

**_*Queen_ ** **added** **_Ann Takamaki_ ** **to** **_Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves*_ **

**Akira:** the return of the king bby 😎

**Skull:** that make u nd queen married??

**Akira:** unfortunately she is very very out of my league :(

**Skull:** same

**Ann:** Same

**Fox:** I do believe she is out of most people’s leagues.

**Queen:** Alright, alright, that’s enough of that.

**_*Queen_ ** **changed** **_Akira Kurusu_ ** **’s name to** **_Joker*_ **

**_*Queen_ ** **changed** **_Ann Takamaki_ ** **’s name to** **_Panther*_ **

**Queen:** Is everyone prepared for our infiltration tomorrow?

**Joker:** i’ve bulk bought sunscreen and deodorant, we’re ready

**Skull:** nice

**Joker:** just before we all go to sleep though i had a thought earlier, i think there’s something we need to do starting tomorrow 

**Queen:** ?

  
  


**Futaba Sakura** **[05/08/20XX]**

**14:45**

**Akira:** so, settle a debate for me 

**Akira:** 8 angry lions vs pre coffee sojiro, who would win??

**Futaba:** How did you get this number?

**Akira:** i can be deeply deeply annoying

**Akira:** i got this number and found out how nightmarishly terrifying sojiro can be for no extra cost

**Futaba:** Leave me alone. Until you’re done stealing my heart I have nothing to say to you.

**Akira:** look i know this must be scary for you but you don’t have to be alone. we’re going to help you but we’re here for more than that too. you don’t have to text back if you don’t want to but you’ve got at least 5 new friends now and 1 very concerned coffee shop owner who i know would love to see you getting out there a bit once our job in your palace is done.

**Futaba:** .

**Futaba:** sojiro would always win

**Akira:** right?!

* * *

**Shinya Oda** **[05/08/20XX]**

**19:11**

**Shinya:** Kurusu!!!! Kurusu!!!!

**Akira:** wassup kiddo???

***** **_Shinya Oda_ ** **sent an image***

**Shinya:** New high score!!!

**Akira:** nice one!! this is why you’re my wise teacher

**Shinya:** Shuddup man!!

**Akira:** all knowing game lord, shining light in the dark, without you i would truly be a fake gamer girl 

**Shinya:** Okay well thanks I guess, y’know whatever its not really important

**Shinya:** Wanna come practice tonight?? 

**Akira:** i’ll be there soon and its pretty important to me!! trust me i’m sure the phantom thieves would be super impressed w/ your skills 

**Shinya:** thanks kurusu

**Akira:** :)

* * *

**Crime Squad** **[05/08/20XX]**

**22:48**

**Commander and Twink:** nice hustle today guys

**Pink Panther:** My body is broken, pleasseeee tell me this palace is going to get easier 

**Tasteful Nudes:** My muscles have not ached this much since I first awakened to my power, is there not some way to make Futaba’s heart less...strenuous? 

**Biker Babe:** I don’t think that’s how this works…

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** we could knock her out???

**Biker Babe:** Ryuji, we’re not knocking her out

**Pink Panther:** This is why everyone thinks you’re a delinquent! >.<

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** just a suggestion

**Commander and Twink:** why must you always choose violence my child

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** im older than u man 

**Commander and Twink:** they grow up so fast 

**Biker Babe:** On a slightly more reasonable note, how did texting Futaba go?

**Commander and Twink:** pretty good! she’s going through a lot so she’s not a super responsive texter but she’s pretty sharp, i know you guys’ll like her 

**Pink Panther:** Big up non-optional friendship <3

**Commander and Twink:** it’s the phantom thief way

**Tasteful Nudes:** I, personally, have only positive reviews of the forced friendship approach.

**Pink Panther:** :D

**Commander and Twink:** :D

**Biker Babe:** Well I will be contacting Futaba tomorrow and given how taxing the infiltration was today I suggest we alternate days in and out of the palace

**Commander and Twink:** sounds good, we made some decent progress today anyway

**Biker Babe:** Get a good amount of sleep everyone, especially you Ryuji, I saw you falling asleep while Akira was solving that puzzle

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** fair, s not like there was even time to sleep he did that shit so quick

**Commander and Twink:** my intelligence is a curse

**Pink Panther:** Your intelligence is cursed, it haunts me knowing that you got near perfect grades but you also lost your boot today trying to kick a physical resistant shadow to death

**Commander and Twink:** just wanted to save ammo :(

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** u have like 80 personas

**Commander and Twink:** just like kicking things while i’m wearing heels :(

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** dont like that i had to read that but also totally checks out

**Pink Panther:** Yet another screenshot for the Akira kink/blackmail album 

**Biker Babe:** Good night everyone, you’re all sincerely exhausting <3

**Commander and Twink:** :D

* * *

  
  


**Yusuke Kitagawa** **[05/08/20XX]**

**23:58**

**Akira:** since we’re getting a day off tomorrow do you wanna come with me to the church?? i’m going to practice shogi w/ a friend and i know you find it pretty inspiring there 

**Yusuke:** Ah yes but I’m also not allowed in unsupervised now because of the incident. 

**Akira:** yeahhh i count as your supervision 

**Akira:** turns out nudity in church is not encouraged 

**Yusuke:** I still find that to be blatant artistic censorship.

**Akira:** yeah clothes are for cowards, i think you really captured the vulnerability of humanity yusuke 

**Yusuke:** Thank you, Akira! I will happily join you tomorrow.

**Akira:** with pants?

**Yusuke:** For you.

**Akira:** <3

* * *

**Goro Akechi** **[06/08/20XX]**

**00:20**

***Goro played** **_‘foolish’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

***It’s your last move Akira!***

**Akira:** guess i better make my next move count 

**Goro:** Perhaps if you had made every move count you wouldn’t be falling behind. 

**Akira:** my competition kept flirting to throw me off ;)

**Goro:** ~~I'll throw you off a building you fu~~ [Message Removed}

**Goro:** Make your move. 

**Akira:** tomorrow

**Akira:** too sleepy tonight

**Akira:** got big, potentially naked, church plans tomorrow 

**Goro:** You are exactly the reason I never give out my phone number.

**Akira:** well you gave it to me~

**Goro:** And you somehow make me regret it more with every conversation :)

**Akira:** scawy uwu 

***You have been temporarily blocked by** **_Goro Akechi,_ ** **you will be able to text again at 7:00***

**Akira:** ~~k yeah that was probably deserved~~ [Message Not Received] 

* * *

**Sojiro Sakura** **[06/08/20XX]**

**9:27**

**Sojiro:** Get up kid, the cat’s stuck in a coffee jar again

**Akira:** if he fits he sits

**Sojiro:** He definitely does not fit

**Akira:** yeah he’s just dumb and likes to infiltrate things, i’ll be down in 5

**Sojiro:** I’ll have some curry ready for you

  
  


**Tae Takemi** **[06/08/20XX]**

**11:33**

**Tae:** Morning kitty, I’ve got some new stock in for you. I also updated my plaster selection since it seems I cater exclusively to gangs of kids now. 

**Akira:** you totally bought kids show character plasters didn’t you??

**Tae:** Swing by and find out.

**Akira:** which show??

**Tae:** Featherman, according to the box. 

**Akira:** nice, i’ll stop over tonight 

* * *

  
  


**Makoto Niijima → Futaba Sakura** **[06/08/20XX]**

**15:21**

**Makoto:** Hello Futaba, I was wondering if I could make use of your technical prowess? 

**Futaba:** akira put you up to this didn’t he

**Makoto:** Akira proposed the idea initially, I do however wholeheartedly support it and would very much like to get to know you Futaba. 

**Futaba:** okay whatever but i want you to send me the progress reports akira says you’ve been keeping on my palace infiltration, i deserve to know

**Makoto:** I agree entirely. 

**Futaba:** fine

**Futaba:** i can give u technical advice but thats it

**Makoto:** That will be perfectly adequate, thank you.

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[06/08/20XX]**

**19:09**

***Akira played** **_‘salacious’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

***It’s Goro’s last turn!***

**Akira:** well well well, the final showdown 

**Akira:** 5 point difference 

**Akira:** truly this shall be a dramatic demonstration of our rivalry, consider your move carefully

***Goro played** **_‘nuisance’_ ** **in WordswithFrenemies***

***Goro wins! Play again?***

**Akira:** bitch wtf that was so quick 

**Goro:** Well it was hardly a challenge, although I’m sure it was mostly a bout of good luck that allowed me to succeed. 

**Akira:** blah blah you know it makes it worse when you get all ‘pleasant boy’ on me 

**Goro:** I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about :)

**Akira:** sure jan 

**Akira:** c’mon let’s find a different game!!

**Goro:** I mostly only started our last game to ease exam stress. I do have a fairly hectic schedule.

**Akira:** awh c’mon i know you enjoyed it and there’s got to be other good stuff on here

**Goro:** I highly doubt it, if we must play we should stick with the same game at least.

**Akira:** but variety is the spice of life (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥ 

**Goro:** ~~fuck off~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** No, thank you. 

**Akira:** but gorooooo

**Goro:** I will revoke your first name privileges Akira. 

**Akira:** :(

***Akira selected** **_dare_ ** **in Truth or Dare (18+). Play with them?***

**Goro:** No.

**Akira:** don’t want to know what my dare is?? ;))))))

***You have been temporarily blocked by** **_Goro Akechi,_ ** **you will be able to text again at 7:00***

**Akira:** ~~i’m throwing hands with whoever tf taught him to block~~ [Message Not Received]

* * *

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[06/08/20XX]**

**21:43**

**Joker:** everyone feeling refreshed and ready for more work tomorrow?? 

**Panther:** Yup!

**Skull:** yea

**Fox:** Indeed.

**Queen:** Yes 

**Joker:** nice, we’ll head out earlier than usual since mona seems to think we’re in for a long haul with this one, we’ll stick w/ the one day in one day out method

**Joker:** gonna be a lot of work for a little while yet guys so rest up 

**Panther:** Yes, sir! Can we see the Mona in coffee jar pics to encourage us on sir??

**Joker:** i live to please 

***Joker sent an image***

**Panther: 👌👌👌👌**

* * *

  
  


**Ann Takamaki → Futaba Sakura** **[07/08/20XX]**

**10:15**

***Ann sent an image***

**Futaba:** What?

**Ann:** This is Mona-chan! He’s the cutest but he’s also wayyyyy too good at getting into places he shouldn’t be 

**Futaba:** …?

**Ann:** C’mon he’s super adorable! He also gives pretty great hugs for Makoto and I, he’ll scratch the boys to bits though. My girlfriend adores him too, I’m sure you and he will be great friends soon!

**Futaba:** Your girlfriend...that’s Shiho Suzui yes? 

**Ann:** Yep! 

**Futaba:** She’s the one that

**Futaba:** I mean, after the Kamoshida thing

**Futaba:** i just, is she...okay? not then obviously but i mean now, did it get better?

**Ann:** Honestly Futaba, it’s not really my place to say. I can put you in touch with Shiho if you want? I think she’d really like to speak to you. 

**Ann:** What I will say though is that I love her with absolutely everything and I’m so, so glad she’s here with me today

**Futaba:** that sounds nice, thanks ann

**Ann:** No problem

**Futaba:** so...any more mona pics for me??

**Ann:** Omg so many!!! The folder is almost as big as my Akira kink folder!

**Futaba:** ur what now??

* * *

  
  


**Akechi Goro** **[07/08/20XX]**

**13:41**

***Akira started a game of 8 Ball. Play with them?***

**Goro:** No.

**Akira:** but please 

**Goro:** No.

**Akira:** pleaseeeee goro-chan

**Goro:** My finger is on the block button.

**Akira:** D: 

* * *

  
  


**Futaba Sakura** **[09/08/20XX]**

**17:39**

**Futaba:** i get that it was kitagawa’s turn to introduce himself to me yesterday but pls for the love of god stop him texting me 

  
  


**Yusuke Kitagawa → Futaba Sakura** **[09/08/20XX]**

**17:39**

**Yusuke:** and that about concludes my thoughts on the deep significance of pyramids on the collective artistic psyche of the creative community.

**Yusuke:** Now, I think you will find a more intimate connection to the subject matter riveting!

**Futaba:** i fuckin promise i won’t

**Yusuke:** Nonsense!

  
  


**Futaba Sakura** **[09/08/20XX]**

**17:40**

**Futaba:** akira!!!! PLEASE

  
  


**Yusuke Kitagawa → Futaba Sakura** **[09/08/20XX]**

**17:40**

**Yusuke:** There is honestly a lot of connection between the beauty of the pyramid and the beauty of the human form, the natural and the man-made meeting in the realm of divine aesthetics! To support this point I will be referring to my nude portrayal of Akira.

  
  


**Futaba Sakura** **[09/08/20XX]**

**17:41**

**Futaba:** AKIRA

**Totally NOT the Phantom Thieves** **[09/08/20XX]**

**21:50**

**Queen:** Is it just me or were the shadows particularly vicious towards Yusuke today?

**Fox:** Perhaps they simply sensed my skill?

**Joker:** yeahhhhh, that’s probably why Yusuke 

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[10/08/20XX]**

**14:00**

***Akira started a game of Quiz Masters. Play with them?***

**Goro:** There can only be so many of these games, you cannot possibly keep doing this everyday.

**Akira:** that sounds like a challenge 

**Goro:** You’re incorrigible. 

**Akira:** yep! sums me up perfectly :D

**Goro:** Heh, I’m not sure I meant it entirely as a compliment.

***Akira started a game of Goal Scorers. Play with them?***

**Goro:** Yes, I suppose I should’ve expected that. 

* * *

  
  


**Ryuji Sakamoto → Futaba Sakura** **[10/08/20XX]**

**19:36**

***Ryuji started a game of Basketball. Play with them?***

**Futaba:** is this your way of bonding w me?

**Ryuji:** thought it might take ur mind offa things!! we can play and i know i got a buncha tips for u 

***Ryuji scored 48 in Basketball. New High Score!***

**Ryuji:** see?? nothin to it 

**Futaba:** wowwww u think i can be as good as u someday??

**Ryuji:** don’t see why not!!

***Futaba scored 452 in Basketball. New High Score!***

**Ryuji:** wtf

***Futaba scored 821 in Basketball. New High Score!***

**Ryuji:** WTF

**Futaba:** yeah y’know i think i’m getting the hang of it 

* * *

  
  


**Crime Squad** **[11/08/20XX]**

**21:07**

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** look im just sayin theres gotta be a better way of getting around than them vents

**Biker Babe:** None of us like the vents Ryuji, we only use them as a last resort. 

**Pink Panther:** Or when Akira wants a shiny rock that’s on the other side

**Commander and Twink:** mona keeps stealing all my palace junk, i need to restock!!

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** yea well theres deffo no point in us all crawlin through just for akiras 10 min detour for a treasure chest fulla dirty clothes and snacks

**Commander and Twink:** it’s a bonding exercise :(

**Pink Panther:** Ryuji’s just bitter because he always has to crawl after Yusuke

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** his tail gets in my mouth!!!!

**Pink Panther:** Ryuji stares at Yusuke’s ass with his mouth hanging open confirmed 

**Commander and Twink:** and that’s totally understandable 

**Pink Panther:** No, it isn’t. You’re just ultra thirsty.

**Biker Babe:** Yes, that is why we make you crawl in first.

**Commander and Twink:** ?????i thought it was because i’m the leader?????

**Pink Panther:** We love you Akira but we really don’t need you to ‘lead’ us out of a 1 entrance 1 exit vent system 

**Commander and Twink:** it wouldn't be the weirdest thing any of you has decided you need my help with and you all know it

**Pink Panther:** True 

**Biker Babe:** I suppose so.

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** we dont speak of that day 

**Pink Panther:** Realising that Akira probs has good blackmail on most of Tokyo is scary

**Commander and Twink:** that’s the whole point of me being here, gather blackmail to bring back to the motherland Inaba 

**Pink Panther:** Damn country boy, coming here, stealing all our jobs and secrets 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** well he does have like 20 jobs 

**Commander and Twink:** i horde jobs, secrets and shiny palace junk 

**Biker Babe:** And cats apparently, every time I pass Leblanc there’s more of them outside.

**Commander and Twink:** i wish, mona’s pretty territorial tho

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** jus leave him in the next thing he gets stuck in, problem solved 

**Commander and Twink:** i’m telling him you said that 

**Raining Snakes and Ladders:** pls no his claws are so sharp 

* * *

  
  


**Futaba Sakura** **[12/08/20XX]**

**15:13**

**Futaba:** u realised that when u contacted me i was gonna rummage thru ur phone right??

**Akira:** yeah i kinda figured 

**Futaba:** and you didn’t think to tidy up your gallery and/or internet history a bit?

**Akira:** i approach everything with a strict no shame policy

**Futaba:** i can tell that by the amount u spam text akechi

**Akira:** ouch, my feelings 

**Futaba:** don’t worry i didn’t read your conversations, i figured i don’t need that trauma too

**Akira:** and y’know, boundaries…?

**Futaba:** meh 

**Futaba:** u have a whole album in your gallery dedicated to pictures akechi sends u??

**Akira:** ...i just think they’re neat???

**Futaba:** sureeeeeeeee lover boy 

**Akira:** i know i should be sad that you’re already roasting me but i’m just glad you’re feeling better :D

**Futaba:** this has been a nice distraction but it changes nothing i hope u know that

**Akira:** yeah i get it, i think we’re getting close now don’t worry

**Futaba:** album here called ‘funny palaces gone wrong’

**Akira:** that title is misleading???

**Futaba:** why is ann giving ryuji a piggyback

**Akira:** we lost his shoes and ann is trying to get more buff

**Futaba:** u lost his shoes

**Akira:** threw em into a pit to see how deep it was, answer = pretty deep

**Futaba:** u threw both of them tho

**Akira:** we needed a control group, don’t knock the scientific method 

**Futaba:** wtf have i gotten myself into

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[13/08/20XX]**

**9:00**

**Goro:** I believe I may have found a compromise. 

***Akira started a game of Card Swap. Play with them?***

**Goro:** Don’t test me.

***Goro started a game of Chess. Play with them?***

**Akira:** oooooooo intellectual, you’re just scared that i’d crush you at shogi

**Goro:** Don’t you literally practice with one of the best shogi players in Tokyo?

**Akira:** yeah and nobody will even let me flex my new skills 

**Goro:** I’m afraid you’ll just have to settle for this instead. 

**Akira:** eh somehow i think i’ll live :)

***Goro made a move in Chess***

**Goro:** We’ll see about that. 

* * *

  
  


**Kasumi Yoshizawa** **[13/08/20XX]**

**11:45**

**Kasumi:** I really like your enthusiasm, senpai!! But, I’m just not sure that any of the poses you sent me are physically possible. 

**Akira:** are you saying that featherman has been lying to me this whole time

**Kasumi:** Oh that’s what i recognise these characters from! They’re on the plasters you’re covered in too!

**Akira:** yeah my doctor thinks she’s hilarious 

**Akira:** just dont tell akechi 

**Akira:** he’ll never let me live it down 

**Kasumi:** Oh…

**Akira:** sumi...what did you do

**Kasumi:** Well, it’s just, I got a lot of really cute pictures of you while we were training. I sent some to Akechi as an ice breaker since you’re a mutual friend for us. I’m sorry senpai I didn’t mean to betray your trust I swear!! >.<

**Akira:** o god

**Kasumi:** I’m sorry!!!!!!

**Akira:** how’d he react???

**Kasumi:** Well, he didn’t really?

**Kasumi:** I sent them but then put my phone down for a bit and by the time I returned he had deleted 12 messages and just replied with a thumbs up. After that he was rather curt with me, I don’t think it worked the way I intended it too. :(

**Akira:** hm i have an idea

  
  


**Goro Akechi, Akira Kurusu, Kasumi Yoshizawa** **[13/08/20XX]**

**11:50**

***Akira created the group***

**Akira:** assemble my 2 best and only role models 

**Kasumi:** Oh, well I’m not sure how much of a role model I am!

**Goro:** What is the purpose of this?

**Akira:** well our little cafe hangout was fun!! getting the gang back together 

**Akira:** and just to get all of my embarrassment out of the way 

***Akira sent 6 images***

**Akira:** yes i am currently covered from head to toe in kids featherman plasters it’s a look and i stand by it 

**Kasumi:** ❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ)

  
  


**Goro Akechi → Goro Akechi** **[13/08/20XX]**

**11:53**

**Goro:** ifuckingdisgustmyself

***Goro saved 6 images***

**Goro:** illdeletethemlaterfuckssake

**Goro:** why the fuck does she have so many pictures with him in the first place 

  
  


**Goro Akechi, Akira Kurusu, Kasumi Yoshizawa** **[13/08/20XX]**

**11:55**

**Akira:** i know i know, i’m adorable 

**Akira:** now, another hangout??

**Kasumi:** If it’s not too presumptuous of me to say, I would very much like for us to meet up in Leblanc! I haven’t been able to try your coffee yet senpai!

**Akira:** ooooooooo i will blow your mind

**Goro:** He does make a delightful cup, I myself have visited many times. We often converse over coffee there. 

**Kasumi:** Oh, how wonderful! You two must be very close!

**Goro:** Yes, we are.

**Akira:** qsopaijcv;owadshkbcxzasci

**Akira:** oops mona on m keyborad 

**Kasumi:** I thought you said Morgana was with one of your friends?

**Akira:** SILLY MONA

**Akira:** see you guys for coffee, stop by tonight?? gotta go now 

**Akira:** oh but first

***Akira named the chat name to** **_Overachievers Power Hour_ ** *****

***** **_Akira_ ** **changed** **_Akira_ ** **’s name to** **_Token Bad Boy*_ **

**_*Akira_ ** **changed** **_Kasumi_ ** **’s name to** **_Best Girl*_ **

**_*Akira_ ** **changed** **_Goro_ ** **’s name to** **_Best Boy*_ **

**Best Girl:** Teehee ^.^

* * *

  
  


**Shiho Suzui** **[14/08/20XX]**

**21:06**

**Shiho:** Are u guys okay?? Ur not overworking yourselves are you??

**Akira:** why do you ask??

**Shiho:** Mostly because Ann just fell asleep mid make out, I’m not taking it personally since she’s legit sitting up and snoring but still

**Akira:** ooof okay yeah we might be working a lot atm but i swear we’re nearly there now and i will return your girlfriend to you in proper working condition

**Shiho:** U better, not a hair out of place on her head Kurusu, I’ve got a mean right hook 

**Akira:** i know, ann thirst text me your workout video, i live in fear of you 

**Shiho:** Good

**Shiho:** Seriously though take care of yourself too, I’m pretty attached to the lot of you <3

**Akira:** i will, thanks shiho <3

**Shiho:** Now can you explain why she’s covered in pink featherman plasters?

**Akira:** she wouldn’t let me put the green ones on her

**Shiho:** what

* * *

  
  


**Goro Akechi** **[14/08/20XX]**

**22:00**

***Goro made a move in Chess***

***Akira made a move in Chess***

***Goro made a move in Chess***

***Akira made a move in Chess***

***Goro made a move in Chess***

**\--23:08--**

**Goro:** Akira?

**Goro:** You fell asleep didn’t you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the bags under your eyes recently. It’s utterly irresponsible really.

**Goro:** ~~you better be keeping yourself safe you idiot~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** ~~you have to know how suspicious the mysterious injuries and exhaustion in the midst of the medjed event would be you fucking stupid attic trash piece of s~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** ~~Ugh~~ [Message Removed]

**Goro:** Sleep well, Akira. 

* * *

  
  
**Chihaya Mifune** **[15/08/20XX]**

**13:32**

**Chihaya:** How would you like to be your own boss?! There is a way to choose your own hours and set your own pace! If you want to work from home as part of a warm, wide-branching family then make sure to visit me for the details!! 💕💕

**Akira:** i thought you took me off the advertising text chain??

**Chihaya:** fuck I thought I did 

**Chihaya:** Oh wait you’re still on the the gullible dumbass chain

**Chihaya:** I meannnn, want a reading??

**Akira:** you’re lucky i’m dependent on these readings

**Akira:** have you ever considered just making money by being a legit seer??

**Chihaya:** No 💕

**Akira:** fair

**Chihaya: 💕**

* * *

  
  
  
**Futaba Sakura** **[15/08/20XX]**

**15:50**

**Akira:** we’ve decided that tomorrow is the day

**Futaba:** right

**Akira:** You’re going to be fine Futaba, I promise.

**Futaba:** i know, i trust you guys, i’m ready for you to steal it.

**Futaba:** well y’know mostly please don’t let ryuji or yusuke touch my heart i absolutely dont trust them not to drop it or some shit

**Akira:** that’s not really how it works but understandable anyway

**Futaba:** right okay right yeah this is fine 

**Akira:** we’ve got this futaba 

**Futaba:** right

**Futaba:** keep an eye on sojiro if im kinda out of it after??

**Akira:** of course, i’ll inject him with coffee every 20 mins i swear

**Futaba:** heh, nice

**Futaba:** thank you akira, see you on the other side 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> As always comments are loved and thank you so much to all the lovelies that have commented or left kudos already <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent idea that ran away with me. First time writing any fic so feedback would be loved <3


End file.
